Very Secret Weblogs
by Angelicblue
Summary: My muses have started hacking again... They've discovered the secret weblogs of the Zoid pilots! First on the list in the "legendary" Bit Cloud.


_Vega_: Being the very smart genius that I am, I have hacked into various pilots' secret weblogs that are not so secret anymore. MWAHAHAHA!   
_Jamie_: I helped too...   
_Vega_: Shhh! This is my moment of limelight!   
_Jamie_: *(pouts)* Meanie...   
  


* * *

  
**Searching...**   
Please enter password   
[********]   
Password Accepted   
  


=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+**[-Very Secret Weblogs-]**+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=

  
  
You have chosen: **Bit Cloud**   
Please wait while accessing user weblog...   
If you are not redirected, please click **Here**   
Opening user weblog...   
  
**[Day One]**

Have decided to go "salvage" parts from nearby battle. Already have enough stuff, but what the heck. Found battle with tacky yellow Saber Tigers and cool Shield Liger. Command Wolf and Dibison OK. Nothing special. Oh well. Maybe if lucky I can get nice Shield Liger. ^-^ Though probably will be v. messed up if i get... -_-;; Better than nothing I suppose... Tacky Saber Fangs have taken down Dibison. Much parts. ^-^ Uh oh. Cool Shield Liger tripped over van. Stupid stupid Shield Liger...

Ookay... Have been tied up in Zoid hangar... V. hard to type w/ feet... But v. nice Liger in here. oOo... Mean pink-headed girl says Zoid is useless. Bah. Stupid pink-haired girl. At least she gave me food. Can't be too bad then. o.O Liger has just cut ropes. V. weird. Oh well. Cockpit open, me untied. ^-^ But told mean pink-hair that I wouldn't take Zoid.

**[Day Two]**

Have taken Liger Zero, though v. hard to pilot. Liger will not listen to commands. Stupid Liger. After much time, have gotten Liger to stop, but have no idea where i am. Stupid Liger. Maybe if I go straight back will end up back at hangar... Hmmm...

Decided not to go straight back, but find tacky yellow Saber Tigers again. And mean pink-haired girl w/ Dibison. And weird long-haired dude with wolf. Looks bad. Maybe should help. Pass by canyon on way to help. See tacky Saber Tiger on cliff. Will deal with later. Everyone mad at me for joining. Cept judgeman. Feel v. unloved. But decide to help anyway. After battle starts, decide to go take out tacky Saber Tiger on hill. Everyone thinks i have good eyesight. o.O Guess they don't know I have contacts. oh well. Decide not to say anything and attack. Find that Liger has no weapons. Stupid Liger.

Found weapon on Liger. Strike Laser Claw. V. long to write. I just use SLC. So take out tacky Sabers w/ SLC. But wolf takes out last tack Saber. Stealing limelight. Stupid wolf. Liger has no weapons, decide to leave. But Blitz team wants me to stay. Don't know what to do. Mean pink-hair girl looking at me with evil glare. Decide to stay so i can live a little longer.

**[Day Seven]**

Up against Helcats. V. amusing. Take out one w/ SLC. Leena (mean pink-hair) is mad. Don't really care. Liger still has no weapons, so decide to take shock cannon and use.

Random v. dorky-looking weirdo says to give girlfriend back. Finally realize dork is talking about Leena. But too late. Didnt' realize Leena was hugging me. Ewwww... cooties... Dorkman says something about battle. Bored, so decide to accept. Later realize that prize is Leena. Ewwww... More cooties... Brad (long-hair dude) tells me to watch out. Watch out for what?

Battle day. Feeling v. bored. Leena complaining about battle field. Whiner. Dorkman starts babbling about weapons. Wish I had weapons. But no time to think. Dorkman chasing me w/ giant Dark Horn. Uh oh... Deadend. Stupid deadend. Shoot wall. Have no idea what to do, so decide to run around in circles. Dark Horn crashes. o.O; Everyone thinks I did on purpose. I'll leave it at that. Use SLC to take Dark Horn out. In end, nothing accomplished... Still bored.

**[Day Fifteen]**

Doc says something about Liger Transformers. I like Transformers. Decide to sort of listen. Zone out halfway through, but wake up just as Doc hands me paper. Paper has much words. Decide not to read. Line at bottom. Must sign. Annoying Dorkman walks into room. Have no idea where he got key, though have suspisions that Liger is opening garage door b/c Harry is bribing w/ Zoid Catnip... or maybe Scooby Snax... I want Scooby Snax too! Harry (Dorkman) babbling again. Bored, so decide to battle. Said something stupid about money or something... Oh well...

**[Day Sixteen]**

Finally in battle again. Found out that Doc said transformation, not Transformers. Have already signed paper... Stupid paper... But no time to think. Running around stupidly b/c something shooting. Lightning Saix has taken out Leena and Brad. Oh well. Decide to use transformation part: Jager. Donno what that means. Donno what it does. Go into Hover Cargo and Liger's armor is taken off. Cool blue armor is put in place. oOo... Don't really want to leave, but get catapulted outside again. Stupid cargo...

New armor v. fast. Getting pushed back into chair. Must replace cushions next time. Liger and Saix ramming each other. V. mean. Oh well. Decide not fun anymore and take out Saix. After battle, talk to spiky-hair man (Jack). Zone out again. Oops. Don't know what we're talking about, so I say it's bad idea. Jack seems satisfied w/ answer. Whew. Have been winning v. much lately, decide to ask Doc for money. But Doc says have to pay money for Transformers. Start to say i didn't buy Transformers, but realize Doc talking about parts for Liger. Already signed paper... Stupid paper...

**[Day Twenty-one]**

Have finally decided to use Liger's orange transformation. Don't like v. much. Freezes a lot. Stupid Schneider... Can't even take down Rev Raptors... Oh well... Feel better b/c have finally bought real Transformers. ^-^

Tacky Tigers Team challenges us to battle. Have new Transformer toys so I say no. But Tacky Tigers insist that we watch them on TV. Must be famous people despite tacky yellow Tigers. I want to be on TV!

Leena comes in w/ big flowers. I want big flowers too! Plot to steal pretty flowers at night, but then see tacky yellow Saber Tigers on TV. Decide to watch. Tigers v. bad at shooting. Nothing hits. -_-; But notice weird weather that takes out Zoids. O_O Not wanting to battle anymore, but don't want to sound like wuss so say something about weather not being on Tigers' side. T.T I feeling stupid... Have suspicions that evil madman with mind powers is helping Tigers team so they can take over world. But stay calm b/c if anything like that happens Transformers will come to rescue.

**[Day Twenty-two]**

Failed in stealing pretty flowers... -_- But battling instead. Still a little scared, so said that storm is gone. o.O;; But then storm comes back when tacky Tigers team says something. Uh oh. Lightning balls flying around. V. freaky. Must run. But tornado starts. O_O;;;;; Leena and Brad take out first two tigers, but one still left. Is inside tornado. Decide not to do anything an pray that tornado will destroy Tiger. But forced to change to Schneider. This time trying a little harder to stay inside cargo, but get catapulted out again... Stupid cargo... Liger thinks I'm wuss, so I decide to attack Tiger. Use Buster Slash and take out Tiger. Hah! Now who's a wuss Liger! XP Whaleking in sky. oOo... Seems like madman... Maybe he's trying to take over world! o_O;;;

**[Day Thirty-five]**

Got challenge from Naomi. Sigh~ Too many battles! Jamie says something about it being strange that Naomi wants to fight all arms. Don't really care. Leena saying we won last time b/c of my fluke. It probably was. ._. But decide that don't want to sound stupid, so say that me and Liger are great team. o_O Anyway... Trigger-happy Leena wants to fight Gunsniper to Gunsniper... Looking a little frightening right now... Decide to volunteer myself for battle too b/c no one else looks like in mood to fight...

Stupid dorkman in road. Tell Jamie to run him over. Lol. Once in battle field, Leena tells me to use eagle eyes to find Naomi. O_O;;;; See no eagles... And don't want to use their eyes. Sounds yucky. So decide to use own eyes to look around. Forgot contacts. Can't see anything except for red blur. Happens to be red Blade Liger... That knows my name! AHHHHH!! TALKING ZOIDS! Then figure out that not Zoid talking, pilot talking. Whew... Never know with poodle mind-control running rampant...

Pilot of Blade Liger is Leon. Must think for a little bit... When finally figure out who Leon is, he's already babbling about something. Try to listen this time, but zone out again. Sigh~. Anyway, everyone seems to be touched by touchy-feely stuff Leon said, but i'm bored...again. So finally, Leon battles. Ligers tackling each other... me going upside down... V. dizzy... @_@;;; Feel like throwing up, so use SLC. Blade Liger counters and I go flying... Ouch... V. mean Blade Liger... Blade liger lowers blades...oOo... Shiny... Doc and Jamie tells me to switch to Schneider, but blades too shiny... putting me into trance.. Must... Stay... and... WATCH! Want to touch blades so badly, forget I'm in Zoid and I charge. Getting closer... But then at last moment, realize in Zoid, and move away in time. Accidentally hit Blade Liger. Woopsie. But everyone v. amazed that I hit Liger. o_O;; ookay... I just decide to agree with whatever they say. But battle interrupted by Backdraft... Stupid BD... Decide to run away to cargo, but Jamie thinks I want to switch to Schneider mode. O_O Try to stay inside this time, but cargo says, "Resistance in futile! You will be catapulted!" V. freaky... Talking cargo... Anyway, Liger Zero takes out v. pathetic Rev Raptors. Doc offers Leon space on team. I nod my head wanting to see nice shiny blades again, but Leon says no.. x_x Stupid Leon...

**[Day Forty-three]**

Leon is in base for some reason... I wonder if he has Scooby Snax like Harry... Anyway, ran into scary man with Elephander (didn't write about scary man... lost password during that time...) and accidentally accepted challenge to one-on-one battle. Got distracted by bird in sky. O_O Feeling v. stupid...

Tell the rest of team about battle in hopes that someone will battle instead, but no one gets hint... Instead Jamie says I'm crazy and Doc gives slideshow! But v. boring slideshow about Elephander... Zoned out...again. Leon says something, but wasn't listening...

Never found anyone to battle instead, so battling Elephander w/ Liger Zero Schneider. V. scared. Have lost three blades to evil Elephander. Feel like crying. Start to run away, but don't want to seem like wuss, so pretend that Liger is doing it. But then as revenge, Liger accesses new Panzer unit. x_x Stupid Liger... Instead of being catapulted away, have been dropped off of side panal. Sigh~ Will never be able to stay inside cargo. New armor way too heavy! Can't move! But okay with me... Don't really want to move. Shiny guns seem sort of fun, so fire toward Elephander. Knocks out force field. Woohoo! But everything turns off. Uh oh. Afraid of dark. Eep! Liger tells me I am a sissy, turns on, and takes out Elephander and Zabats that evil madman Layon sent out to attack. V. happy! I am alive!! w00t!! But v. hot in here. In hurr... Haha... ^-^ Listen to radio too much...

* * *

  
_Jamie_: Hey! There's more stuff Vega-chan.   
_Vega_: Er... No there isn't.   
_Jamie_: Yes there is... You just don't want to show it 'cause those are the episodes where he beats you!   
_Vega_: Well I took out your Zoid so you shouldn't be talking!   
_Jamie_: Yet you couldn't even take out a guy that likes Transformers and zones out every five seconds.   
_Vega_: Shut up!   
_Angelic_: Be quiet over there! I'm trying to write!!!   
_Vega & Jamie_: Eh... Sorry...   
_Angelic_: Wait a sec... You guys haven't been hacking again have you?   
_Vega & Jamie_: Maaaaybe... 


End file.
